Omega and Omega
by Lost and Forever Damned
Summary: What if Kate never became an Alpha? And what if the two packs were united long before Winston and Tony due to the same scenario that happened to Humphrey and Kate in the movie? And what if Humphrey and Kate went on there journey back home as lovers? Well you are about to read that right now! :D (Rated K for everyone! I know it was Rated T but I thought I should make this clean!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! So this is my new story Omega and Omega, this will not be a short story, but it will be a whole story that I had in mind for a while. I hope all of you enjoy this story! But I will not be updating daily as I usually do. I will be thinking a lot about the plot and I will try my best to make this story as good as possible! But anyway!**

**Here is chapter 1! **

**Enjoy! :D**

HUMPHREYS POV (As a Pup)

"I wake up to the sound of my friends Salty,Shakey and Mooch laughing away and talking about me and my girlfriend Sasha in my den"

"I open one eye and I see them in front of me"

"Get up!" They all say

"I start getting up and stretching and yawning"

"Its noon and you're still sleeping…" Shakey says

"I notice…" I say chuckling

"Come on, let's go play berry toss!" Salty says

"Can't… Sasha wants to see me today…" I say

"Really?" Salty asks

"Once you all have a girlfriend… You will understand that you have to make time for her… But don't worry, I'll go get her and bring her here…" I say smiling

"Alright, hurry! Before Mooch eats the berry…" Salty says looking at Mooch

"Wha?" Mooch says

"I chuckle and walk away to Sasha's den"

"When I get there I can hear her parents talking about me"

"What about Humphrey? He will be devastated?" I hear her Mother Heather say

"Don't worry, I will tell him…." I hear Sasha say sniffling

"I start to make a confused face"

"I walk inside"

"Tell me what?" I ask

"Oh, hello Humphrey…" Sasha's Father Silva says

"Humphrey, I need to speak to you for a moment…" Sasha says walking out of the den with tears in her eyes

**Sasha is a Black and Dark Grey pup with long straight hair and Turquoise eyes **

"I follow her out"

"What is it Sweetie?" I ask

"My Parents and I are leaving Jasper…" she says

"What?" I ask as my heart starts to shatter into millions of pieces

"Were leaving today…" She says with tears in her eyes

"I was going to tell you, but I didn't want to see to hurt… I am sorry…" She says nuzzling me

"Tears start to fall out of my eyes"

"And, I am breaking up with you…" She says

"More tears start to fall"

"Alright…" I say hugging her

"Don't hurt yourself… Why don't you talk to that nice girl, Kate?" She says smiling

"We are just friends and she could never replace you…."I say with tears falling out of my eyes

"Or you could talk to Lilly…" She says smiling

"She is with Garth now…" I say in tears

"I know it's hard… But I leave today and I don't want to see you hurt… So please… Don't worry too much about me…" She says smiling

"I'll try…" I say sniffling

"I love you, Humphrey…." She says smiling hugging me

"I love you too, Sasha…"I say hugging her

"Sasha! It's time to go!" Her Father says

"We put our paws together and kiss each other one last time"

"I then see her parents walk out of there den and Sasha follows"

"I start walking back to my friends with tears running out of my eyes"

"Hey Humphrey! Where's Sasha?" Mooch asks

"Are you all right?" Shakey asks

"I will talk to you guys later, I need to be alone for a while…" I say trying to hide my tears

"I start walking towards my den"

"I start crying more once I get inside my den"

"I then eventually cry my myself to sleep"

**Later that day**

HUMPHREYS POV

"I wake up from my nap and I start getting up stretching and yawning"

"I start walking out of my den and then towards the pond where I usually drink from and swim in"

"I reach the pond and I start drinking"

"I am then tackled by a wolf"

"I then look up and I see my best friend Kate on top of me"

"Hi best friend!" She says to me

"Hi Kate…" I say with tears running out of my eyes

"What's wrong?" She asks

"Sasha is leaving the pack and she didn't tell me…" I say

"Awww, you poor thing…" She says hugging me tightly

"I smile and I hug her tightly also"

"Come on! Want to come play with Lilly, Garth and me?" Kate asks smiling

"Sure…" I say smiling

"Come on!" She says smiling

"I start raising my ears and wagging my tail out of happiness"

"I start to follow her"

(End of Chapter 1)

**So what do you guys think of this so far? I hope you all enjoy this! Because I certaintly do. :P anyway leave your thoughts in the reviews! And!**

**Thank you for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone who reads this story! Before I start off I want to say this. **

**Wow, 9 reviews, 11 Favorites and 6 follows after several days of being released and all I want to say right now is, I love all of you guys! I love all of my fans! And thank you for supporting this story! It motivates me to write more, but like I said, I love all of my fans! I love you guys! :D **

**So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing this story! **

**Enjoy! :D **

HUMPHREYS POV (As a pup)

"I start to follow Kate to play with Lilly and Garth"

"So, why did Sasha leave?" Kate asks me

"I don't know… She just left, I guess she didn't want to see me hurt…" I say

"Aww, I am sorry…" She says hugging me

"Thanks, Kate…" I say smiling

"Mhm…" She says smiling at me

"We then reach the meadow where Garth and Lilly are"

"Hey Humphrey!" Lilly and Garth say

"Hey guys…" I say hugging them

"What's going on?" I ask

"Nothing, today Garth is going to Alpha school, so we are planning to spend time with him before he goes…" Lilly says with a sad face on her

"I will be back… Don't you worry, Sweetie…" He says nuzzling Lilly

"But I can't live a day without you, I don't think I can survive a whole winter without you…" She says nuzzling him

"I know, just be strong Lilly…" Garth says nuzzling her

"GARTH! IT'S TIME TO GO!" Tony shouts as he gets closer to where we are

"Already?" He asks

"Yes!" Tony says standing next to Garth

"Well, that was quick… I love you so much, Lilly… I will see you in spring…."He says hugging and kissing her

"I love you too… I'll miss you…" Lilly says returning the kiss

"Later Humphrey…" He says walking up to me hugging me

"Later Man…" I say hugging him patting his back

"Bye Kate…" Garth says turning his attention to Kate, hugging her

"Bye Garth! Be safe!" Kate says hugging him

"I will…" He says letting go and walking away with his Dad

"So what to do for the rest of the winter…" I say

"I am going to go home, I will see you later, Kate… Bye Humphrey…" Lilly says walking off

"Sheesh, everyone is leaving…" I say

"It's alright, you still have me!" Kate says giggling playfully

"That's true…" I say smiling

"So what do you want to do?" She asks

"I will leave that up to you…" I say smiling

"Hmmm…" She says thinking

"Well, I thought I could hang out with you and your friends…" She says smiling

"That sounds great! Come on!" I say to her

"We then walk to were Shakey,Salty and Mooch usually play at"

"So what do you guys usually do?" Kate asks

"We mostly mess around and play Berry toss or Log sled, but in other cases we maintain the peace of the pack…" I say

"Sounds fun." Kate says smiling

"It is, I have a feeling you will like it…" I say smiling at her

"We then reach the field were we usually hang out around"

"Hey Humphrey!" Salty says

"Hi Kate!" They all say

"Hey guys!" Kate and I say happily

"Were did you go earlier? And what happened with you and Sasha?" Mooch asks me

"I went to my den… And Sasha left Jasper and we broke up…" I say sadly

"Aw man…" Salty says

"Were sorry, Humphrey…" Shakey says

"It's alright…"I say

"So what brings you here, Kate?" Mooch asks

"I just wanted to comfort Humphrey and hang out with you guys for a while…" Kate says smiling

"Well, Kate… You came right on time! Because today is our log sledding day" Salty says

"Great!" Kate says happily

"It is?" I ask

"Yeah, we thought we would skip Tag today…" Mooch says

"Oh, alright…" I say

"Come on! We got some good logs!" Salty says

"We all start walking up there, Kate following me and smiling at me"

"Have you ever been log sledding?" I ask Kate

"No…" She says

"Trust me, you are going to love it…" Salty says

"Yeah, it's really fun…" I say

"We then reach the top of the slope and I see two logs lined up ready to go"

"Mooch, you know where you go…" Shakey says

"Mooch then gets in the back of the long and then Salty in the middle and Shakey in the front"

"I get in the front"

"I then notice Kate can't squeeze in but can't fit"

"Aw crap! I knew these were too short!" Shakey says

"It's alright… I'll take the second one with her…" I say smiling

"Me and Kate then walk over to the second log"

"I get in the middle of the log and Kate gets in front of me"

"Ready?" Shakey asks

"Yeah!" I say as the launch themselves down the hill

"YEAH!" The all shout on the way down

"Do you want to do something else, Kate?" I ask her before sending us down the hill

"Are you kidding? You guys make this look fun! LET'S GO!" She shouts happily

"Alright…" I say chuckling

"I push the long forward and we start sliding down the hill" 

"Kate then starts squealing hugging me"

"I laugh as we go down the hill"

"I hug her tightly comforting her making sure she is comfortable as the speed increase making the log go faster"

"I turn the log avoiding rocks that threaten to make us crash"

"Weee!" Kate shouts in pure joy laughing and giggling on the way down

"I continue to hug her ensuring that she is comfortable doing this"**  
**

"I am then lost in the moment admiring how beautiful she is and how much of a great friend she is"

"I smile and I look up and I realize we are about to hit a rock"

"I turn quickly enough to avoid it"

"Whew…" Kate and I say at the same time

"We then hit a bump sending launching us out of the log and into the ground"

"AHHH!" We both shout

"Kate then lands on me, connecting our muzzles together"

"Kate then pulls away quickly, blushing a lot"

"She starts giggling softly and I start chuckling softly"

"I then see The guys stop there log and hope out"

"Are you guys ok?" They ask running to us

"Yeah… Were fine…" Kate says smiling looking at me

"That was fun!" Kate shouts in joy

"I am glad you liked it…" I say hugging her

"I then hear Mooch's stomach rumbling" 

"I don't know about you guys, but I am hungry…" He says

"You always are…" salty says chuckling

"Want to go get a bite to eat, Kate?" I ask

"Sure…" She says smiling

"I smile at her and she smiles at me"

"Come on!" Salty calls out to us

"We then start to follow"

(End Of Chapter 2)

**So how did you guys like this chapter? Leave your thoughts and comments in the reviews! And before I go I want to say! I love you all! :D And! **

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody who reads this story! Here is chapter 3!**

**Enjoy! :D**

HUMPHREYS POV

"We start walking towards the feeding grounds where we usually eat at"

"So how do you like hanging around us?" I ask Kate smiling

"I love it! You guys are so fun!" Kate says smiling

"I then see Mooch, Shakey and Salty walking faster and leaving us alone to talk"

"I roll my eyes and chuckle a little"

"So why didn't you go to Alpha School?" I ask

"Being an Alpha takes too much responsibility and I want to live my life without having a whole pack relying on me…" She says smiling

"That is exactly what I thought when I made my decision…" I say smiling

"And if I am too nosy, go ahead and stop me from asking but, what happened to your boyfriend Fabian?" I ask

"We thought it was best that we split up, since he was going to be an Alpha and I was an Omega… And so surely enough, he left Jasper…It made no sense because he left without training…" She says softly keeping a straight face

"What?! Really?" I ask in astonishment that he left her for that

"Yeah…" Kate says softly

"I am sorry, Kate…" I say hugging her for a little

"She smiles and hugs me back"

"We then reach the feeding ground and we see dead Caribou carcasses for anybody to enjoy"

"I look at Salty, Mooch and Shakey gorging themselves on one"

"Why don't we get our own? I want to talk to you more, without any distractions…" I say chuckling looking at my three pack Brothers

"Alright…" Kate says giggling

"We sit in front of a Caribou carcass and we start eating it"

"How are we today, little ones?" A Tan and White Alpha wolf says coming over to me and Kate sitting in front of us

"Uhh, Good… Thanks for asking…" Kate says smiling

"Have you two ever thought of being an Alpha? You know, being able to hunt and all that cool stuff you youngster's think of today?" He asks

"Yes, we both made up our mind, we are staying Omega's…" Kate says

"Is he your boyfriend?" The Alpha asks her

"Wha? No! He's my best friend!" Kate shouts hugging me

"Oh, I see… Well it was nice talking young ones… By the way, I am Collin…" The Alpha says

"Nice to meet you, Collin…" I say

"You too, little ones… Enjoy your meal…" He says running off

"Who was that?" Kate asks

"He looks like he's recruiting wolves for Alpha School…" I say

"Oh…" Kate says

"I then take another bite into the Caribou"

"Hey, you got a little something on your mouth…" Kate says giggling a bit

"Where?" I ask smacking my face trying to find it

"I got it…" She says smiling

"She grabs my head and licks my cheek"

"There…" She says giggling

"Oh!" I say laughing and chuckling a bit

"Yeah…" Kate says smiling laughing and giggling

"Hey, Kate?" I ask

"Yeah?" She asks

"Do you want to do something tonight? Like you know, hang out some more? And stuff?" I ask blushing

"Like, do you want to play some more?" I say blushing more

"Gah! What I am trying to say is!" I say before being interrupted by her

"Yes Humphrey… I would love to go on a date with you…" She says kissing my cheek giggling

"You will?" I say giving out a goofy smile and wagging my tail

"Yes! You are so adorable! How could I say no?" She says giggling hugging me

"You dummy!" My brain says to me

"Shut up!" I say quietly

"KATE!" I hear Winston, Kate's Dad call out

"Oh, Coming Dad!" Kate calls back

"Hey, I gotta go. I'll see you tonight ok?" She says smiling

"Alright, bye, Kate." I say hugging her

"Bye, Humphrey…" She says hugging me

"I then see her walk off"

"I start to feel a warm fuzzy feeling inside of me, and my heart begins to beat fast and I feel a weird feeling in my stomach"

"So what happened man?" Salty asks as my other Brother's follow him

"We are going on a date tonight!" I say excitedly

"Really?!" Mooch asks

"Yup!" I say happily

"BRO!" They say laughing dog piling me

"Come on! Let's go home and get you looking pretty!" Salty says

"I laugh"

"It's alright guys… I look pretty naturally…" I say chuckling

"I do need to clean myself up though…" I say chuckling walking away

"Alright man, see you later!" Shakey says

"Later guys…" I say walking away towards my den

"Yes! I have a date with Kate tonight!" I say to myself happily

(End of Chapter 3)

**So how did you guys like this chapter? I love the Reviews so far you guys! They motivate and encourage me so much to write this story! :D But anyway! Leave your thoughts in the reviews! And!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY EVERYBODY! I AM BACK! WITH A NEW CHAPTER! :D **

**So I wanted to update like weeks ago, but my Girlfriend, Soccer Practice and games and my new Christmas gifts are REALLY distracting me from my second favorite passion, which is making my awesome story for you wonderful people! :D so I tried something right now and I slapped on some of my Oldies and I started thinking about this story and you guys! So again before I start this story, I want to say…**

**I really love the support this story is getting! 29 Reviews, 16 favorites and 14 follows! Looking at this makes me smile that I am writing such a great story and it boosts my enthusiasm! And I love all my fans and friends on this site! Your love and support puts a smile on my face and I love it a lot to write for you guys! **

**So! Here is chapter 4! :D**

**I hope you all enjoy! :D**

HUMPHREY (As a Pup)

**Hours later after Humphrey's date request for Kate**

"I wake up from my nap that I took after Kate's and my pack brothers fun day today"

"I start to stretch and walk outside"

"It is dawn, sun is setting, the sky is a light orange color and winds are starting to slow down"

"I start to smile as I walk towards the Pond where I usually drink from and get myself pretty and clean"

"I start drinking some water and I then jump in for a little while to get clean"

"I sit around for a good 20 minutes and I then leave and head towards Kate's den"

KATES POV

"I start getting up from resting to get myself ready for me and Humphrey's date"

"I then push my sister off my stomach softly since she is sleeping and I then start walking towards the entrance"

"Kate, where are you going?" My Mother asks as I am about to walk out the entrance

"I am going to go find a flower for my hair Mom…" I say

"You only do that when you are going somewhere… Where are you going?" My Dad asks

"I sigh knowing I have to tell them"

"You know my friend Humphrey?" I ask

"Yeah?" They both say ready for answers

"Well… Me and him are going on a date tonight…" I say blushing

"Are? Young lady you are-" My Mom says before my Dad interrupts her

"Eve, before you start saying no, I would like to know a little more…" My Dad says

"Fine…" My Mom says

"I thought he would leave with Sasha and her family?" Winston asks

"I guess not, Dad…" I say

"But it's only been a few hours since they left and you guys are already dating? How is that?" My Mom asks

"Remember Mom, we have been friends since we both started walking…" I say

"Alright, but before you even think about going with him, I want to meet him first…" My Dad says

"I start wagging my tail and smiling" 

"I promise you guys will like him!" I say happily running out the den

HUMPHREYS POV

"I look at Kate rushing out of her den looking very happy rushing towards the meadows"

"I smile and walk towards the entrance of her den"

"Uhh… Winston? Sir?" I call out from the entrance

"Come in Humphrey!" Winston says

"I walk inside"

"Where is Kate?" I ask

"She went to go get ready…" Winston says

"Oh ok..." I say

"Hi Humphrey!" I hear Kate's sweet voice call out

"Hi Kate!" I say walking up to her

"You look very beautiful…" I say hugging her

"Aww.. Thank you." She says giggling

"And you look very handsome…" She says smiling

"So Humphrey… Where do you plan on taking Kate?" Winston asks

"Well, it is still sunset, so I thought we would go have dinner and then afterwards we would watch the Sunset…" I say

"There is nothing wrong about that…" Eve says

"Alright, you two have fun…" Winston says smiling

"Me and Kate then start wagging our tails about to walk out towards the feeding grounds"

"BUT!" Eve says making Kate and I freeze in place

"IF you hurt my daughter, I will find you and I will tear you apart!" She shouts at me

"I let out a small whimper"

"EVE!" Winston shouts

"Sorry, I am calm now…" Eve says

"Alright, have fun and act like you didn't hear that…" Winston says shooting a look at Eve

"Kate and I then start to walk out"

"I am sorry about my Mom… She did the same thing with Fabian…" Kate says

"It's ok, she is your Mother, she is supposed to worry a lot…" I say

"Kate then squeezes me tightly"

"I smile and hug her back tightly"

"We then reach the feeding grounds where we see dead Caribou carcasses everywhere that were hunted by the Alpha teams"

"Kate and I walk over to one and we start eating it"

"She then sits next to me eating" 

"I like the flower in the hair, Kate…You look really good!" I say to her complimenting her white dandelion in her hair

"Aww, thank you! You are too sweet!" She says to me smiling hugging me

"I smile and continue eating"

"So what were you doing before you picked me up?" Kate asks

"I fell asleep in excitement that you said yes." I say chuckling

"Kate then starts giggling very cutely"

"What did you do?" I ask

"Took a nap with my Sister." She says

"Being an Omega is great." Kate says giggling

"Yeah, our job is to just maintain the peace and have fun!" I say chuckling a bit

"I don't know about you, but I am full already…" Kate says stepping back from the Caribou

"Yeah, I feel it too…" I say

"Ready to go see the sunset? Before it sets without us?" I ask chuckling

"Of course!" Kate says giggling

"I chuckle as we start walking towards the spot I have for me and Kate in the meadows"

"I'm surprised your friends haven't interrupted…" Kate says smiling and giggling a bit

"I am too, they usually used to interrupt me and Sasha every time we would eat…" I say chuckling

"We then reach the hill where we have a perfect view of the sky and below is flowers and forest"

"I then lay on my stomach and my paws in front and Kate does the same and lays next to me"

"Beautiful isn't it?" I ask Kate

"I can see why you wanted to take me here…" Kate says starring and smiling at me

"I took Sasha here all the time, and I thought you should see it with me…" I say smiling at her

"But then I wanted to tell you something too, Kate…" I say softly smiling

"What is it?" She asks starring at me with her beautiful amber eyes smiling

"You are my best friend, and even when I was with Sasha, everyday I looked at you, I felt a loving feeling just hanging out with you… I felt something for you…" I say softly to her smiling

"Kate… I love you…" I say smiling

"You have no idea how long I have been wanting you to say that…" Kate says smiling grabbing my face and kissing me passionately

"After we finish our kiss we put our heads together and we hug each other"

"I love you, Humphrey…" Kate says smiling at me

"I love you too, Kate…" I say smiling kissing her again

**Months Later, Humphrey and Kate marry each other after more months of being a couple.**

**Kate in the near future is eventually carrying three of Humphrey's and her pups.**

(End of Chapter 4)

**So this is not the end of the story, but it is the end of there childhood and we are now moving on too their Adulthood, this is where the real adventure starts! :D **

**So I apologize for keeping you guys waiting for so long, I will try and have Chapter 5 updated in the next few days or so, but I know I won't wait weeks to update again. **

**But anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Because I certaintly enjoyed writing this for you guys! :D **

**Leave your thoughts in the reviews! Please continue the love and support for this story! It means a lot to me! C: **

**Thanks for reading! :D and I love you all! :D xD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all my wonderful readers! Here is chapter 5! :D**

**Enjoy! :D**

HUMPHREYS POV (As an Adult)

**Humphrey and Kate are now married and Kate is now carrying His and her pups.**

"I start to open my eyes from sleeping and I see Kate sleeping next to me smiling in my arms"

"I get up and wait a while and I then see her open her eyes"

-Land of Dreams by Rosanne Crash plays-

"Good morning Humphrey!" She says yawning and smiling at me

"Good morning sweetie…" I say nuzzling her

"She then widens her eyes and looks at her stomach"

"The pups are kicking again…" She says smiling

"Just a little while longer and we will be parents…" I say smiling nuzzling her

"I can't wait…" She says smiling kissing me

"I love you, Kate…" I say softly rubbing noses with her and nuzzling her

"I love you more!" She says cutely getting up and sitting down nuzzling me back

"No, I love you more!" I say smiling pressing my nose against hers softly

"No…" She says tossing me on my back as she gets on top of me

"I love you more." She says smiling at me kissing me

"I smile and grab her hips and kiss her passionately"

"I then feel a kick on my paw"

"They kicked again…" I say laughing

"They probably don't want to hear us being all lovey-dovey…" She says giggling

"So, Garth comes home today?" I ask

"Yeah, Lilly should be here with him any minute…" Kate says getting off

"Hey guys!" I hear Lilly call out

"Hey sis!" Kate says walking up to her kissing left cheek then her right cheek

"Hey Lilly!" I say walking up to her hugging her

"Where is Garth?" Kate asks

"I was wondering if you guys want to come with me to pick him up." Lilly says

"Sure!" Me and Kate say

"Alright, Daddy said they should be home from the journey now, so let's go see!" Lilly says excited that she can finally see her mate after months of waiting

"Alright then, let's get going!" Kate says smiling

"We start walking out of the den towards the Eastern boarder of the Western Pack"

"So how far along are you, Kate?" Lilly asks

"I am getting there…" Kate says smiling

"Probably another week or few days." I say smiling

"What are the names?" Lilly asks

"We will figure that out when they are born…" Humphrey says smiling

"We then see the Alpha's earlier than expected in the center of the pack"

"We then see families re-uniting with loved ones that were in Alpha-school"

"Alright, look for Garth!" Lilly says happily wagging her tail

"We walk further into the crowd and we see Garth talking to some other Alpha's, his Father and Kate's Father"

"GARTH!" Lilly calls out

"Lilly?" He asks

"She then runs up to him and kisses him"

"I missed you!" Garth says hugging her and kissing her back

"Kate, Humphrey…" Winston and Tony say hugging us both

"Hi Daddy! Hello Tony!" Kate says hugging them back

"Hello sir, Hello Tony…" I say hugging them both

"This is your Mate?" One of the Alpha's asks Garth about Lilly

-The Song ends-

"Yeah, and this is my soon to be Sister-in-law Kate and soon to be Brother-In-Law Humphrey…" Garth says

"Hi!" Me and Kate say to the Alpha's

"I would give anything to be an Omega again… I let all my freedom go…" The second Alpha says telling Kate, Lilly and I

"You did have a choice…" Tony says

"I didn't realize the consequences…" The second Alpha says chuckling

"SIR!" I hear a Veteran Alpha call out for Winston

"What is it?" Winston says

"We got Wolves in the wrong territory, possibly Northern, we need some Alpha's and Peacekeepers…" He says

"First duty of the day…" Garth says

"Humphrey, go see the problem and try to sort it out without fighting, Lilly, Kate… Go with him…" Winston says

"Garth and you two… Go see the problem…" Winston says to Garth and the two other New Alpha's

"Kate can't run sir!" I say to him

"Then walk! It looks like you three might be fighting today…" Winston says to the three Alpha's

"GO! HURRY!" Tony shouts at us

"Garth and the other Two Alpha's speed up ahead of us towards the Northern Boarder"

"Ugh! Why do I have to be so slow…" Kate says

"It's ok sweetie, I would rather not be there… But let's just stay our distance away from them." I say smiling nuzzling Kate

"She smiles and nuzzles me back"

"We then start walking towards the area of the problem"

(End Of Chapter 5)

**So how did you guys like this chapter? **

**So I hope all of you beautiful people loved this chapter as much as I did writing it! xD **

**But anyway, leave your thoughts about this story in the reviews! Let me know if there is anything I should add to the story? Maybe your idea will be picked for future chapters! :D **

**Anyways! Thanks for reading! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! So before I start, I'd like to say two things, so first I did receive a few ideas for this chapter from the last note I put in chapter 5, BUT I did not select any because this story is going to be like the original movie, and I was receiving a lot of ideas of that I doubt would be in the movie, so I am sorry, but I did not pick any ideas received from you guys. But like I said, If you have any ideas for future chapters as well, I will pick your idea if I like it! :D **

**Second, if any of you wish to message me, you are more than welcome too! I would love to get to know you guys! And also the fact that I would love to make friends on here, so other than me being needy… Lol jk. Let's start! :D**

**Enjoy! :D**

HUMPHREYS POV (As an Adult)

"We get to the area where the intruders are"

"Why are you here?!" Garth shouts at the wolves

"I look down and I see two wolves, one being a scrawny Grey and Black wolf with his bones being exposed due to being starving and I look at his partner who is a scrawny Tan and white male wolf, I quickly noticed they were Northern wolves"

"You know we have a food shortage… So you should know darn well why we are here…" The Black wolf says

"It's not our fault our leader is corrupt, we have families to feed!" The tan wolf says

"I then notice a dead caribou carcass on the floor next to the Northern wolves"

"Did you kill those?" Garth asks looking at the Caribou

"I then see the other two Alpha's from our pack ripping the caribou into pieces"

"Take this and leave…" Garth says as the two Alpha's send them the pieces of meat

"The two look down at the pieces of meat" 

"That's it?!" The Grey and Black wolf says

"This can't even feed my youngest daughter!" The Tan wolf says angrily

"We gave you your food, now scram!" The Alpha next to Garth says

"THIS ISN'T ENOUGH!" The Grey and Black wolf shouts lunging at Garth attacking him

"Stay here Kate! Lilly let's go!" I say as Lilly and I race down to the fight

"Whoa whoa whoa! What seems to be the problem here?" I ask

"CAN IT OMEGA!" The tan wolf says

"I then look at Garth still wrestling the Grey and Black wolf" 

"Get them out of here!" Garth manages to say to the Alpha who is on a standoff with the Tan wolf

"I then see the Tan wolf growling at Lilly, The Alpha and I"

"I then see Eastern wolves running in to help"

"They push the two Northern wolves away taking the small pieces of meat with them"

"SCRAM!" Garth shouts

"What happened here?" The Eastern Alpha asks the Two Alpha's and Garth

"You go with Kate, I'll catch up…" Lilly says to me walking towards Garth

"I start walking towards Kate who is sitting on the edge of the small cliff"

"Are you guys ok?" Kate jogs up to me nuzzling me

"Yeah, Garth was attacked but he is fine…" I say

"Where is Lilly?" Kate asks

"She went with him…" I say

"Come on sweetie… I want to go home and get ready for the Moonlight howl tonight…" Kate says smiling at me

"Everybody is going to be looking at the cutest couple ever…" I say softly to Kate nuzzling her and kissing her

"Yes they are…" Kate says giggling kissing and nuzzling me back

"So how many pups do you think are coming?" I ask putting our foreheads together

"Three or four maybe…" Kate says smiling kissing me

"You are going to be a great Mother…" I say nuzzling her

"And you are going to be a great Father…" She says nuzzling me and kissing me

"Come on, let's go get ready now…" I say smiling

**Hours Later**

HUMPHREYS POV (As an Adult)

"I get done wetting my hair and I start crushing berries together putting them in my hair keeping it together"

"Ready babe?" I say to Kate who is in the den

"Almossst!" She says in a sing-song voice

"I chuckle and smile at how cute she sounded"

"Alright! Ready!" She says walking out of the den

"I look at her beautiful golden body and beautiful face starstruck by her beauty"

"Wow, you look amazing..." I say smiling

"You look even better…" She says smiling wrapping her arms around my neck kissing me

"I smile and kiss her"

"Where are we meeting your Sister and Garth?" I ask smiling

"Anywhere I guess, they didn't really say anything." She says smiling at me

"Alright, let's get going then…" I say getting out of her hold and starting to walk

"We then start walking to the howling rock"

"UGH! I can't believe you did that!" I hear Lilly in the distance

"Uh oh…" Kate says to me

"I am sorry! He called you ugly and my instincts said hit him!" Garth says to Lilly

"We then walk deep in the forest where we hear them"

"Hey guys!" Kate says to the two

"Hang on Kate, give us a minute…" Lilly says leaving the forest

"We then sit down waiting for the two"

"Tonight should be fun…" I say

"Yep…" Kate says giggling

"Why do you think they are arguing?" I ask Kate

"I heard he hit someone for calling Lilly ugly… Garth is like that…" Kate says

"I then get up stretching myself"

"Ahhh!" I sigh in relief

"My paw has been killing me from making my hair look pretty…" I say chuckling

"Beauty hurts baby…" Kate says giggling

"I noticed…" I say chuckling

"I then see Kate getting up stretching as well"

"I then see her collapse quickly"

"Kate!" I shout rushing to her

"I then notice she is passed out"

"I then see a human dart in her back"

"Oh cr-" I say before falling asleep

(End of Chapter)

**So how did you guys like this chapter? I hope you did because I decided to write at 4 AM for you guys! :P xD but its ok! I don't mind… I was in a writing mood anyway. xD **

**Anyway leave your thoughts in the reviews and leave your ideas in the reviews and maybe yours will get picked! :D **

**Anyway thank you for reading and good night! C:**


End file.
